Sorry
by DarkDragonJaganshi
Summary: She never saw it coming. i promise you i will go to the ends of the earths to find him and end him.


**Sorry**

**By Mary Pantoja**

My name is Aireith (air-ee-ith) I'm 15 years old and I have a twin sister named Jen. Our mother died of Breast cancer when we were 13 years old. For 2 years we relied on each other and we've grown closer every sense but being close doesn't mean we don't fight.

**Chp.1 **

The days seemed to drag on and my mother's death anniversary was tomorrow. We stilled had her vacant house. All that was in that house was memories of me my mom and sister. Being the fact that we hadn't really known much of our family when we were growing up we didn't really have anyone to go to when she died.

Quickly I shivered knowing that thinking about her would lead me to a horrid nightmare.

"Airieith!" My sister called from downstairs.

I turned and ran down the steps the floorboard creaking with each step.

'_This truly is an old house' _I thought to myself.

"Yea Jen?" I asked

She was making an omelet for breakfast. I felt my tongue salivate from hunger. I mean it's not like I didn't eat but I just was a bottomless pit ready to consume anything.

"I was wondering if you had any plans today?" she said flipping the omelet over.

"Mmm… I'm going to see Chelsea for today why?"

"Nothing just a question. I plan on staying here today see about packing our stu-"she said trailing off

Was she planning on selling the house after all? I hope not.

My cell phone buzzed in my bag which was seated in the far corner of the room. I walked over and shuffled threw my cluttered bag. Finally I found it and flipped it open. The text revealed Chelsea was picking me up. Wonderful.

"Chelsea's Picking me up right now Jen." I stated

She nodded and put a sizzling omelet on a china plate. I licked my lips and grabbed the food.

"Thanks Jen. But I think I'm going to eat it while in the car with Chelsea." I said

She nodded

"Oh I hear her care bye Jen I love you."

"I love you to air!' she said using my "nickname" she had given me when we were 6 years old.

I walked out of this old house and saw Chelsea's car parked out front. Quickly I ran and opened the passenger door and sat down. "Hey Chelsea." I said while taking a bight into my omelet.

"Hey so my place right?"

I nodded because my mouth was full of Omelet. The car ride was pretty fast. The sky was painted with color of yellow orange and purple. It made the trees looked perfect.

I realized we were here and took my empty plate and shoved it in my already cluttered bag.

"Want to play video games?" I asked.

"Sure"

We ran into her ridiculously large house and began playing mindless video games. Although you wouldn't hear me complaining if I lived here. My phone buzzed of and I paused the game.

'_Wow we were playing for 3 hours._' I thought to myself as I checked the time.

I flipped my still buzzing phone and answered it.

"Hey jen. What is it?" I asked

"I sold the house. I know you were against it but we cant live in this dump anymore. If we had an earthquake the house would colapse on us"

I wasn't so much as angry at the fact the house was sold but more so at the fact she hadnt talked to me first.

"Jen that house isn't a dump that our memories and how dare you without asking me!"

"I'm older then you." She said

"By 6 minutes and honestly you still should have talked to me how could you!" I shrieked threw the phone.

We began arguing over the phone I was so angry I couldn't help but yell 3 words. The three words that starts wars or hurts people. But I was too angry to fight it away.

"I hate you." I said hanging up the phone and screaming at the top of my lungs.

I turned to Chelsea who was nervously picking at her cuticles.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said

She only nodded. I figured she understood.

**3 hours later**

I was on my way out of Chelsea's house when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi this is the hospital regarding some information about your sister Jen. She hased passed away." He said

"No… How!"

"It appears that there was a murderer in your guy's house. She hadn't known he was there until she bumped into him. Taking no mercy he killed her and stole many items of your property."

"Did they catch him?" I asked.

"No miss im sorry but they decided to drop the case."

"So they haven't even investigated anything? The house. Car? Nothing!" I asked

"No sorry."

I heard a beeping sound but all I could concentrate on was the fact my beloved sister was dead. We were arguing before we hung up and I said I hate you.

'_I'm a horrible person._' I thought to myself.

Now my sorrow turned to rage and I looked up into the cloud's. Ive never belived in god that much. My sister would always try to convince me to go to church and I would politely decline. I looked into a star and said "Ill get him I promise


End file.
